Telefon od przyjaciela
by Esien
Summary: Telefon od dawno niewidzianej osoby i z pozoru drobna przysługa ściągają na Takashiego nieoczekiwane kłopoty. (Mogą się pojawić spojlery aż do 59 rozdziału mangi, co się przekłada na wszystkie serie anime.)
1. Rozmowa pierwsza

**Rozmowa pierwsza**

— Takashi! — zawołała Touko. — Telefon do ciebie.

Natsume podniósł się zza biurka i jęknął. Bolało go czoło i kark, a kości mu zesztywniały. Najwyraźniej kolejny raz przysnął podczas odrabiania lekcji z głową opartą o blat i z zeszytem zamiast poduszki. A naprawdę próbował się skupić na zadaniu. Niestety, w nocy znajome _youkai_ znów urządziły u niego imprezę, wykorzystując jako pretekst święto o bardzo długiej nazwie, której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Zresztą już od dawna podejrzewał, że po prostu je wymyślają.

— Takashi!

— Idę! — odkrzyknął, przecierając oczy.

Podczas wędrówki po schodach kilka razy odetchnął, spróbował również zebrać myśli, po czym podniósł słuchawkę. I ziewnął.

— Taaak?

— Przedmioty latają — oznajmił głos, który wydał się chłopakowi znajomy, jednak niewyspanie przeszkadzało mu w przypomnieniu sobie, skąd.

— Zazwyczaj nie — odparł odruchowo, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że mogło to zabrzmieć niegrzecznie.

— Ale te w domu mojej babci jak najbardziej — poinformował głos, zanim Takashi zdążył przeprosić. — Musimy coś zrobić, zanim wpędzi ją to do grobu.

Natsume pożałował staruszki, owszem, jednak musiał najpierw ustalić podstawowe fakty.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale kto mówi? — zapytał.

Nastąpiła długa przerwa.

— Przyjaciela nie poznajesz!? Okropny z ciebie dzieciak.

— Moi przyjaciele przedstawiają się, gdy dzwonią. — Teraz już na pewno był niegrzeczny. Jednak po drugiej stronie zamiast słów oburzenia rozległ się śmiech.

— Dobrze, że się nie zmieniłeś. Mówi Shibata.

— Och — zdołał wyartykułować Natsume. Postanowił, że gdy odłoży słuchawkę, od razu położy się spać. W końcu zadanie domowe nie zając, nie ucieknie. Niestety.

Tymczasem powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jak przyszła mu do głowy.

— Co u ciebie słychać?

— Cóż, u mnie wszystko dobrze — odparł Shibata. — Ale, jak już wspomniałem, moja babcia…

— A tak, przedmioty!

— Właśnie.

— Jesteś pewien, że twoja babcia nie mieszka nad jakimś ciekiem wodnym albo czymś w tym rodzaju?

— Oczywiście, że _nie jestem pewien_, przecież nie widzę tych dziwactw. Dlatego właśnie zadzwoniłem do ciebie.

— Słuchaj, nie powinieneś mnie uważać za jakieś pogotowie nadnaturalne…

— Jednak wydaje mi się, że przy ciekach wodnych przedmioty drgają lub spadają, ale nie lewitują — kontynuował tamten, jakby Natsume nic nie powiedział. — I mówiąc „lewitują", mam na myśli, że przelatują z punktu A do punktu B, nie opadając, ani nie odbijając się od niczego po drodze. One po prostu…

— … lewitują — dokończył Takashi.

— Właśnie.

Natsume z tęsknotą pomyślał o wygodnym materacu, o spokoju piątkowego popołudnia, a nawet o zadaniu domowym. Pochylił się na chwilę nad swoim brakiem kwalifikacji w kwestii _youkai_, bo przecież jedyne, co potrafił, to je dostrzegać, a później oburzył na coraz częstsze wykorzystywanie jego zdolności przez ludzi. Gdzie się podziały te czasy, gdy tylko _ayakashi_ mogły go do czegoś zmusić? Chyba jednak Nyanko-sensei miał rację, zarzucając mu brak asertywności. Powinien zacząć odmawiać. W końcu był tylko uczniem, lubiącym spokojne życie w gronie przyjaciół i rodziny.

— To jak, przyjedziesz? — spytał Shibata z kiepsko maskowaną nadzieją w głosie.

Przecież on również miał rodzinę i przyjaciół, o których się martwił.

— Jasne.

xxx

Był już wieczór, gdy Natsume i Shibata dotarli do niewielkiego stawu, za którym w gąszczu krzewów i drzew owocowych kryło się kilka starych domów. Ten, do którego zmierzali pozamykany był tak szczelnie, jakby właścicielka spodziewała się nadejścia tornada. Shibata nie przejął się tym jednak i zawołał, a po chwili drobna, pomarszczona kobietka wyłoniła się spomiędzy zabezpieczeń.

— Och, co za niespodzianka — powiedziała na ich widok.

— To mój kolega, przyjechał do mnie na weekend — skłamał gładko Shibata.

Nyanko-sensei prychnął, wynurzył wielką głowę z torby i taksował okolicę nieżyczliwym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej planował nadal celebrować święto o bardzo długiej nazwie i teraz gotów był rozerwać na strzępy wszystko, co spotka na swej drodze, byle tylko wrócić do domu przed nocą.

Z kolei Natsume przespał się podczas podróży, a teraz cieszył się wieczornym chłodem, który przyjemnie orzeźwiał. Humor zaczął mu dopisywać. Co było dziwne, zważywszy, że znów z rozmysłem pakował się w kłopoty.

— Pokazywałem mu właśnie nasz piękny staw i pomyślałem, że cię odwiedzimy, skoro jesteśmy tak blisko — kontynuował wyjaśnienia Shibata.

Natsume spojrzał z wdzięcznością. Miło, że kolega uszanował jego próby ukrycia dziwnych zdolności.

— Dzień dobry. — Ukłonił się. — Nazywam się Takashi Natsume. Miło mi panią poznać.

— Dzień dobry. — Uśmiechnęła się staruszka. — Skąd się znacie? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był stąd.

— Znam go od lat — odparł pospiesznie Shibata. — Przeprowadził się do innego miasta jakiś czas temu, ale odnowiliśmy kontakty.

— Tak — przytaknął Natsume bez entuzjazmu. — Odnowiliśmy.

Kobieta wprowadziła ich do środka, gdzie czekała na Takashiego kolejna niespodzianka. Pokój przypominał antykwariat, w którym od lat nie przeprowadzano inwentaryzacji. Od podłogi po sufit wypełniały go podniszczone książki, obrazy, figurki, sprzęty o nieznanym przeznaczeniu oraz mnóstwo upiornych lalek z wyblakłymi oczami. Natsume podejrzewał, że między stosami rzeczy można się zgubić, jak w labiryncie.

— Usiądźcie. Zrobię herbatę — powiedziała staruszka, po czym zniknęła za rzędem pudeł.

Gdy zostali sami, nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza.

— To jest niesamowite.

— Co!? — Jeśli dało się krzyczeć szeptem, Shibata właśnie to robił. — Co widzisz!?

— To wszystko — wyjaśnił Takashi. — Jak jej się udało to zgromadzić?

_I po co?_ — dodał w myślach.

— Ach, to. — Chłopak najpierw zmarkotniał, a potem, nieoczekiwanie, spurpurowiał. — Cóż — zawahał się. — To nie tak, że wszystko ukradła — mruknął.

Natsume zamachał rękami, przerażony.

— N-nic takiego nie powiedziałem! Po prostu byłem ciekaw…

— Ona uważa, że je _ratuje_. — Shibata znów zdawał się go nie słyszeć. — Chodzi, szuka i zbiera, bo twierdzi, że musi tym biednym rzeczom dać dach nad głową. Uwierzysz? Jakby nie mogła przygarnąć kotka! Albo nawet dziesięciu kotków.

— Wszystko tutaj to znalezione przedmioty? — zdumiał się Takashi. — Zebrała ich aż tyle?

— Mhm. — Przytaknął Shibata bez entuzjazmu. — Niektóre kupuje na pchlich targach, ale większość znajduje.

— Niesamowite — powtórzył Natsume, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od najbliższych półek. Sam widział w starych przedmiotach jedynie potencjalne źródło _tsukumogami_ i przenigdy nie zdecydowałby się trzymać ich w domu. Do niedawna unikał też jak mógł handlarzy antykami oraz pchlich targów, podobnie jak rezygnował z festiwali. Jednak teraz wiedział więcej na temat _ayakashi_ i miał ochronę, więc kto wie, może nawet pokusi się kiedyś o odwiedzenie lokalnego targowiska?

Babcia Shibaty wróciła do pokoju, niosąc na tacy kubki parującego napoju, talerz brzoskwiń maczanych w cukrze oraz miseczkę z mlekiem.

— Herbata gotowa — oznajmiła. — A to dla kotka. — Postawiła mleko na podłodze, a Nyanko niechętnie upił trochę.

— Dziękuję bardzo — powiedział Natsume, zajęty obserwowaniem jednej z bladookich lalek. Nie wiedział, czy to jego wyobraźnia płata mu figle, czy figurka rzeczywiście drgnęła.

— Podoba ci się? — zagaiła kobieta.

— Mhm, bardzo — zapewnił Takashi niezbyt szczerze.

— Znalazłam ją w domu za wzgórzem, tym przeznaczonym do rozbiórki.

— Tym, z którego wyprowadziła cię policja? — wtrącił Shibata.

— Och, twierdzili, że to niebezpieczne, że dom może się zawalić, a sami tam czegoś szukali.

— Może ciebie?

— Hipokryci! — skomentowała kobieta, ignorując przytyk. — Te wszystkie piękne przedmioty leżały, brudne i zapomniane, a ja po prostu nie mogłam ich zostawić w tym strasznym, zimnym domu.

— R-rozumiem — powiedział Takashi cicho i ponownie nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

W tym momencie jedna z książek uniosła się, przeleciała przez pokój i spoczęła na kolanach lalki. Shibata zbladł, a Natsume niemal upuścił kubek. Tylko starsza pani wciąż opowiadała o swoich zdobyczach, nieświadoma, co dzieje się za jej plecami.

— …papierowe rzeczy niestety zbutwiały, ale wzięłam też kilka pięknych szkatułek. W jednej z nich…

Lalka uniosła rękę, po czym zaczęła przewracać kartki książki, Nyanko oderwał się od miseczki i obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę szeroko otwartymi oczyma, a Shibata jakby pozieleniał. Natsume spojrzał na niego z troską. Jakiś czas temu dziewczyna-_youkai_ Murakami rozpłynęła się w powietrzu na jego oczach, ale wcześniej prowadził on normalne życie, w którym nie było miejsca na latające książki. Nawet Takashi musiał przyznać, że gdy gonił go potwór z siekierą był chyba mniej przerażony, niż teraz, gdy obserwował jak lalka porusza się sama… Ale czy na pewno sama?

Przyjrzał się uważniej. Coś lśniło w świetle lampy jak pajęcza nić w blasku słońca. Po chwili Natsume dostrzegł, że było ich więcej. Prowadziły do regałów po prawej stronie i ginęły gdzieś między ułożonymi tam pudłami.

Poderwał się z miejsca, a Nyanko skoczył w kierunku półek.

— Widzisz..? — zaczął Shibata, a Natsume skinął głową.

Starsza pani przyglądała się im z zainteresowaniem.

Natsume zamierzał właśnie jakoś wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie, gdy z regału poderwała się piękna, porcelanowa filiżanka, a nitka, która była do niej przytwierdzona błysnęła niedaleko jego dłoni. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i dotknął jej, a gdy tylko to zrobił, zerwała się, jakby rzeczywiście była pajęczyną. Uwolniona filiżanka potoczyła się po podłodze, a babcia Shibaty uskoczyła w bok, przerażona.

— Nie, nie znowu — jęknęła, a wnuk był przy niej już w następnej sekundzie. Takashi zrozumiał, co chłopak miał na myśli, mówiąc, że to wpędzi ją do grobu, gdy w jednej chwili z pełnej wigoru kobietki zmieniła się w wątłą starowinkę.

— Nic się nie stało — zapewnił. — To tylko filiżanka zsunęła się z półki.

— Chodź, wyjdziemy do ogrodu. — Shibata ujął ją pod ramię i poprowadził do drzwi, rzucając w jego stronę błagalne spojrzenie.

Natsume pomyślał, że jeszcze rok temu widok babci i wnuka wywołałby w nim uczucie zazdrości. Nawet jeśli w tym momencie nie byli najszczęśliwsi, wciąż mieli siebie, zaś on pełne czarnych dni lata przeżył samotnie. Teraz jednak nie musiał już niczego zazdrościć. Miał wszystko.

— Uważaj! — krzyknął Nyanko, a Natsume z trudem uniknął lecącej w jego stronę tacy. I wazonu, i szkatułki, i stolika.

— Powstrzymaj to! — krzyknął do kota. — Nie możemy pozwolić, by zdemolowało jej cały dom… Albo nie! — Uświadomił sobie, że prawdziwa forma Madary może wyrządzić tutaj więcej szkód, niż wszystkie lewitujące przedmioty razem wzięte.

Pobiegł w stronę półek, zaczepiając ręką o nitki. Te, jak poprzednio, natychmiast się zerwały.

— Jak śmiesz! — odezwał się głęboki głos. — Niszczysz moje wici… Nie wybaczę ci…

Natsume rozejrzał się. To najmniejsza i najładniejsza z lalek wyłoniła się zza podniszczonej szkatułki i rozrzuciła srebrne włosy, które poczęły pełznąć w jego stronę. Gdy jeden z kosmyków zdołał schwycić go za rękę, Natsume odkrył, że nie były już tak wątłe i delikatne jak poprzednio. Bardziej przypominały druty, które boleśnie wrzynały mu się w nadgarstek.

Syknął z bólu i spróbował odskoczyć.

— Tsk — prychnął Nyanko. — Nie pozwolę takiemu słabeuszowi ranić tego, co moje. Znikaj!

Błysnęło i po chwili nawiedzona lalka była już tylko ciemnym obłoczkiem, tak wątłym, że z łatwością zmieścił się w szparze niedomkniętego okna.

xxx

Ogród był kojąco cichy i chłodny. Shibata obserwował, jak jego babcia siada na ławce.

— Czy twojemu przyjacielowi nic nie będzie? — Zaniepokoiła się. — Bo wiesz, one naprawdę się ruszają, te przedmioty. Nie spadają z półek, one z nich sfruwają! Nieraz widziałam.

— Pójdę sprawdzić — powiedział, również mocno zdenerwowany. Było nie było, zostawił kolegę samego w nawiedzonym domu.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy spotkali się w drzwiach.

— Czy… — zaczął niepewnie.

— Tak — odparł Natsume. — Uciekło. — Po czym zmieszał się lekko. — Ale zniszczyło stolik. I wazon.

— Nie przejmuj się tym, babcia niedługo uratuje nowe. — Shibata uśmiechnął się. — Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Może naprawdę zostaniesz na weekend i postawię ci jutro drogi obiad? Albo sesję gier na automatach?

Natsume pokręcił głową.

— Powinieneś zająć się babcią. Jeśli pobiegnę, złapię ostatni pociąg. I Nyanko zdąży na imprezę.

— Kto? — Shibata rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Nieważne. — Roześmiał się, biorąc kota na ręce. — Do zobaczenia.

I pobiegł w stronę torów. Gdy jednak Shibata wrócił i usiadł obok babci, Takashi zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nich z pewną nostalgią. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Reiko jako staruszki, ale może ta druga babcia… Czyż nie byłoby wspaniale, gdyby mógł posiedzieć z nią na ławce w ogrodzie?

Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając głupie myśli. Może i nie miał wielkiej kochającej rodziny, ale zamiast marzyć o niemożliwym powinien się cieszyć z tego, co otrzymał od losu. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to gadającego kota, tłumy duchów i nieustanne problemy, był też dom, do którego mógł wrócić po męczącym dniu oraz ludzie i _youkai_, którzy na niego czekali.

— Pospieszmy się — powiedział do kota i pobiegli razem nierównym chodnikiem.


	2. Rozmowa druga

**Rozmowa druga**

_Mętna woda przesłaniała mu widok, więc wypłynął na powierzchnię, jednak wciąż nikogo nie dostrzegał. _

— _Gdzie jesteś? — zwołał. — Gdzie jesteś!? _

_Deszcz zagłuszał jego słowa, chociaż starał się go przekrzyczeć. Nawoływał godzinami, aż wreszcie zrozumiał, że nawet gdyby było słonecznie i cicho, nie usłyszałaby go, ponieważ odeszła. _

— _Gdzie jesteś?_

_Odeszła lub została zabrana…_

Takashi otworzył oczy, przerażony. Wiedział, że to nie jego strach i nie jego ból, jednak wciąż dygotał. Przez kilka minut musiał sobie powtarzać, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi, że siedzi w swoim pokoju, na wygodnym materacu, z Nyanko u boku. Że oto rozpoczyna kolejny zwyczajny dzień i wszystko jest w porządku.

Syknął z bólu, gdy nieopatrznie oparł się na zranionej ręce. Spojrzał na sino czerwoną pręgę, biegnącą wokół nadgarstka i westchnął. Prawie wszystko, poprawił się w myślach.

xxx

Telefon, jak poprzednio, zadzwonił w piątek późnym popołudniem.

— Dom Fujiwarów, słucham — powiedział Natsume.

— Dobrze cię słyszeć — odezwał się głos, na dźwięk którego Takashi aż podskoczył. To była naprawdę miła niespodzianka.

— Natori! — wykrzyknął. — Witaj.

Nie widzieli się już jakiś czas i Takashi nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie zadzwonić, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Shūichi Natori prowadził podwójne życie, co musiało pochłaniać mnóstwo czasu i energii, ponadto oba wykonywane przez niego zawody były raczej męczące. Natsume nie chciał się więc narzucać. I tak spotykali się dość często, przy okazji kolejnych problemów związanych z aktywnością _youkai. _

— Masz jakieś plany na jutro? — zapytał egzorcysta.

_A propos youkai_ — pomyślał Natsume.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy?

— Nie.

— Nie? — Upewnił się chłopak.

— Nie. Znalazłem wyjątkowo miły pensjonat, niezbyt daleko, więc zapraszam na weekend.

Natsume zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie ich poprzednie wizyty w pensjonatach. Chociaż ostatecznie zawsze udawało im się wybrnąć z opresji, słowo „katastrofa" dość dobrze je opisywało.

— Żadnych _ayakashi_ — kontynuował Natori, jakby czytał mu w myślach. — Żadnych egzorcystów… poza mną oczywiście… i żadnych kłopotów. Tylko wypoczynek. Co ty na to?

Brzmiało niemal zbyt pięknie, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Natsume naprawdę pragnął spędzić więcej czasu z kimś, kto widział to samo, co on i starał się go zrozumieć. Jednak uczucie, że Księga Przyjaciół nie powinna się znajdować w pobliżu żadnego egzorcysty, nawet tak miłego, nasilało się z każdym ich spotkaniem. Pozostawała też kwestia rany na ręce. Natori mógł zauważyć, że to nie było zwyczajne zadraśnięcie i zapytać o szczegóły. Takashi nie chciał kłamać, jednak niespecjalnie miał też ochotę się przyznawać, że wchodzi w kompetencje egzorcystów, nie mając o tym zielonego pojęcia.

— Natsume? — Entuzjazm w głosie jego rozmówcy wyraźnie przygasł. — Jeśli masz inne plany, nie przejmuj się…

— Nie, nie mam! — Takashi zaprzeczył niemal odruchowo, co uzmysłowiło mu dobitnie, jak bardzo chciał jechać. — Chętnie się wybiorę. — Zawahał się. — To znaczy, muszę najpierw zapytać Touko, ale na pewno się zgodzi. Zawsze się zgadza.

— Zwłaszcza, jeśli powiesz, że jedziesz ze mną. — W głosie mężczyzny znów pobrzmiewała radosna nuta.

— Dokładnie — roześmiał się Natsume, przypominając sobie rumieńce widoczne na twarzy kobiety za każdym razem, gdy padało nazwisko znanego aktora. — Miło będzie zobaczyć ciebie, Hiiragi i resztę — dodał. — Minęło sporo czasu.

— Nie zabieram ich — oświadczył niespodziewanie Natori.

— Jak to?

— Zostawię je w domu, skoro nie planuję żadnej pracy.

Takashi zmieszał się i zerknął na swojego ochroniarza, który polował na muchę w kącie korytarza, pozornie niezainteresowany rozmową. W rzeczywistości nie uronił zapewne ani słowa z konwersacji. Ponadto chłopak ze zdumieniem odkrył, że nie wyobraża sobie wycieczki bez zrzędliwego kota. Czyżby aż tak się przyzwyczaił?

— Nawet jeśli to weekend bez _ayakashi_, muszę zabrać Nyanko — powiedział, starając się brzmieć na skruszonego. — Na pewno nie opuści mnie na krok, gdy dowie się o wycieczce.

— Zwłaszcza, jeśli powiesz, że jedziesz ze mną?

Natsume westchnął.

— Dokładnie — powtórzył, już mniej radośnie.

xxx

— _Gdzie jesteś? _— Takashi podskoczył tak gwałtownie, że uderzył głową o szybę. Rozejrzał się pospiesznie, rozcierając bolące miejsce, nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegł obcego _youkai_. Tylko Nyanko leżał obok zwinięty w coś na kształt kłębka.

W sobotni poranek pociąg był niemal pusty, więc mieli cały przedział dla siebie. Siedzący naprzeciwko Natori złożył gazetę i wrzucił ją do torby.

— Obudziłeś się w samą porę — oznajmił. — Niedługo będziemy się zbierać.

Natsume zmieszał się lekko.

— Zasnąłem? — mruknął. — Przepraszam. Powinieneś był mnie obudzić.

— To moja wina, że zawiadomiłem cię o wyjeździe w ostatniej chwili — odparł egzorcysta.

— Nie pierwszy raz.

— Pakowałeś się w nocy? — Natori obrzucił podejrzliwym spojrzeniem bandaż na nadgarstku Takashiego, a później pogrążonego we śnie kota. — Czy może znowu zaangażowałeś się w coś nierozsądnego, a ten pseudo-strażnik cię nie obronił?

— Nic złego się nie działo — zapewnił Natsume, po części zgodnie z prawdą. — Po południu pomagałem Touko, a musiałem odrobić wszystkie zadania na poniedziałek, więc zacząłem się pakować dość późno…

…W nocy zaś wesoła gromada z Yatsuhary zjawiła się pod pretekstem wręczenia mu nowej porcji lekarstwa, ale tego nie zamierzał dodawać.

Ziewnął. Ręka kiepsko się goiła i wciąż go bolała, więc był wdzięczny Hionoe za miksturę z jagód, które neutralizują truciznę _ayakashi_, jednak nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że zdrowy sen pomógłby mu w równym stopniu, jeżeli nie bardziej.

— _Gdzie jesteś? _— Głos rozległ się wyraźniej i jakby bliżej. Tym razem Natsume nie spanikował, gdyż zrozumiał, że to jedynie echo tragedii, która wydarzyła się dawno temu. Za szybą dostrzegł znajomą stację oraz staw, nad którym stał razem z Shibatą ledwie tydzień temu i doszedł do wniosku, że wtedy właśnie musiało się go uczepić.

Natori podał mu torbę.

— Uh… Wysiadamy tutaj? — zdziwił się chłopak.

— Na następnej stacji. Ale ona jest zaraz za tym wzgórzem.

Natsume zmarszczył brwi. Dostrzegł też, że Nyanko uchylił jedno oko i zerknął na egzorcystę podejrzliwie.

— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoił się Natori.

Natsume zawahał się. Może po prostu powinien opowiedzieć o swojej wizycie sprzed tygodnia?

Żadnych _youkai, _przypomniał sobie i uśmiechnął się.

— Nie.

To na pewno zbieg okoliczności, uznał. Z głębokości swojego fotela Nyanko zerknął na niego z politowaniem.

xxx

Pensjonat prezentował się naprawdę wspaniale. Przedpołudnie upłynęło im na poznawaniu budynku i jego atrakcji, odpoczynku po podróży oraz kąpieli w gorących źródłach, co szczególnie przypadło do gustu Nyanko. Później znaleźli taras widokowy, z którego można było podziwiać okolicę i zwiedzili zabytkową, choć pustą i mocno zaniedbaną świątynię.

Natori tryskał humorem i wyglądał na niezwykle podekscytowanego. Natsume podejrzewał, że pomiędzy nagrywaniem kolejnych filmów a tropieniem _youkai _nie zostawało wiele czasu na tak zwane normalne życie. W związku z tym, pomimo pewnych obaw, dał się nawet wyciągnąć na pchli targ („Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny" – zapewnił egzorcysta takim tonem, jakby właśnie stał przed kamerą) oraz jarmark u podnóża góry, pełen słodyczy i rękodzieła („Kupcie mi _taiyaki_" – jęczał Nyanko tak długo, aż zmęczeni ustąpili).

— Jestem głodny — oświadczył kot, gdy kilka godzin później czekali na autobus, który miał ich wywieźć z powrotem na wzgórze.

— Żartujesz! — wykrzyknął Natori. — Żadne stworzenie, ani ziemskie, ani piekielne, nie jest w stanie pochłonąć takiej ilości jedzenia. Czyżbyś był tym typem _ayakashi_, który bezlitośnie ograbiał wieśniaków z ich zapasów?

— Phi. Jak możesz mnie posądzać o coś takiego! — oburzył się _youkai_. — Zjadałem wieśniaków — oświadczył z dumą.

— Aha! — Zawołał egzorcysta z błyskiem w oku. — Więc wreszcie pokazujesz swoją prawdziwą naturę, bestyjko! Może powinienem cię mimo wszystko zapieczętować?

— Spróbuj. — Nyanko oblizał się. — Byłbyś pyszny.

— Sensei! — upomniał go Natsume, jednak został zignorowany.

_Youkai_ zmrużył oczy, najpewniej szukając sposobu, by jak najbardziej dopiec przeciwnikowi. Nagle jakaś idea zaświtała mu w głowie, bo uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

— Może nie tak jak pyszny, jak Matoba, ale jednak.

— Jego to akurat mógłbyś…

— Natori! — wykrzyknął Takashi do reszty zgorszony. — Poważnie. Obaj zachowujecie się jak dzieci.

Musiało to zabrzmieć wyjątkowo niedorzecznie, biorąc pod uwagę, że był jedynym nieletnim w tym towarzystwie. Nie wywołało również żadnego efektu, więc Natsume postanowił odwołać się do innej taktyki. A tylko jedno mogło odciągnąć Nyanko od kłótni z egzorcystą.

— Zróbmy tak — powiedział. — Jeśli tutaj skręcimy, znajdziemy kilka restauracji, do których można wprowadzać zwierzęta. Sensei dostanie krewetki, my zjemy kolację, a do pensjonatu wrócimy ostatnim autobusem. Może być?

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.

— Krewetki! — Ucieszył się Nyanko i wyprzedził go w podskokach. W tej sytuacji Natoriemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za nimi.

Udało im się zająć miejsce w antresoli na tyle odosobnionej, że znany aktor mógł zjeść w spokoju, bez bycia nachodzonym przez fanów (chociaż po prawdzie nalegał na to głównie Natsume) i nawet Nyanko mógłby się odezwać, gdyby tylko nie był całkowicie pochłonięty posiłkiem.

Natori, który przez całą drogę do restauracji nie powiedział słowa, przyjrzał się Takashiemu uważnie.

— Byłeś już tutaj? — zapytał, gdy tylko kelnerka odeszła.

Chłopak zdążył się porządnie zdziwić, nim uświadomił sobie, że pytanie nie dotyczy wcale zeszłego piątku.

— Tak — odparł. — Mieszkałem tu jakiś czas.

Natori wyglądał na niepocieszonego.

— Przepraszam — powiedział.

— Za co?

— Chciałem tylko, żeby to był miły wyjazd, a przypominam ci o przeszłości.

Natsume odłożył pałeczki i zamyślił się.

Nigdy nie zapytał, skąd i ile Natori wie o jego życiu. Oczywiście mężczyzna mógł przeprowadzić jakieś poszukiwania, jak zrobił to Matoba, jednak Natsume wątpił, by były potrzebne. Czasem bystre oko i odrobina empatii wystarczą, a przecież egzorcysta był spostrzegawczy, sam miał niezbyt szczęśliwe dzieciństwo i z pewnością potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch.

— I taki jest — zapewnił Takashi. — Nie masz za co przepraszać.

Rzeczywiście, wspomnienia, które kiedyś potrafiły doprowadzić go do łez, wydawały się teraz słabym echem samych siebie. Mógł do nich wracać bez bólu, a może nawet o nich opowiadać.

— Tutaj nie było źle — spróbował. — Mieszkaliśmy bliżej centrum, za tamtym przejazdem kolejowym. — Wskazał ręką rampę, widoczną między drzewami. — To była bogata, bezdzietna para, ale całkiem inna niż Fujiwarowie. Nie pamiętam dnia, by się nie pokłócili. — Zastanowił się. W gruncie rzeczy niewiele wspomnień pozostało mu z tamtego okresu. — Z tego, co wiem, już tu nie mieszkają — dodał. — Rozwiedli się i każde poszło w swoją stronę.

Natori otworzył usta, ale zamiast coś powiedzieć, sięgnął po filiżankę i upił spory łyk herbaty, jakby chciał dać sobie więcej czasu na znalezienie właściwych słów.

— A co z tobą? — Uprzedził go Natsume. — Kiedy odkryłeś ten pensjonat?

Niestety, mężczyzna nie wydawał się ucieszony zmianą tematu. Odstawił filiżankę i westchnął.

— Nie dalej niż miesiąc temu. — Zawahał się. — Przy okazji mojej pracy.

— Nagrywaliście tu jakiś program? — spytał chłopak z nadzieją, chociaż przeczuwał już, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Tej drugiej pracy — odparł Natori i wyjrzał przez okno, najwyraźniej coś sobie przypominając.

Natsume nastawił uszu i czekał na wyjaśnienia, jednak żadne nie padły.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał więc, siląc się na swobodny ton, chociaż ściśnięte gardło bynajmniej mu w tym nie pomagało.

Zapewnił Shibatę, że jego babcia jest już bezpieczna. Jakie miał ku temu podstawy? Nie znał całej sytuacji, nie posiadał odpowiednich kwalifikacji… po prawdzie nie posiadał _żadnych _kwalifikacji, a w jej domu przebywał niecałą godzinę. W ogóle nie powinien zgadzać się na interwencję, może wtedy kobieta skorzystałaby z pomocy jakiegoś mnicha bądź egzorcysty. Ale wmieszał się i teraz odpowiedzialność za ewentualne szkody spadała w całości na niego. Czuł, że nigdy sobie nie daruje, jeśli rodzina jego przyjaciela ucierpi.

— Mieliśmy spędzić normalny weekend — przypomniał Natori.

— Myślisz, że to możliwe? — Zajęty ponurymi rozważaniami wypowiedział wątpliwość, która chodziła mu po głowie od czasu wczorajszej rozmowy telefonicznej i którą planował zachować tylko dla siebie.

— A nie? — zdumiał się Natori.

— Cóż — Natsume zastanowił się — mogę udawać, że jadę na wycieczkę ze znanym aktorem a nie szemranym egzorcystą — powiedział, nadal zachowując pozory swobody. — Ale nie potrafię zignorować faktu, że to — wskazał na Nyanko, który właśnie schwycił pałeczkami przedostatnią krewetkę — nie jest kot.

Natori zaśmiał się.

— Też prawda — przyznał. — Ale właściwie nie ma o czym opowiadać. Cokolwiek tutaj było, samo uciekło, a chorzy ludzie szybko wrócili do zdrowia.

xxx

— _Gdzie jesteś? _

Rzucane w przestrzeń pytanie nękało Takashiego przez większość nocy na równi z wątpliwościami, jakich nabrał co do wypadków sprzed tygodnia. Wtedy srebrnowłosa lalka wydawała się jedynie słabym _ayakashi_, który dla rozrywki zakłócał spokój w domu starszej pani. Jednak paskudna trucizna, która dostała się do rany na ręce Takashiego wcale nie należała do słabych, a ból doskwierał mu dzisiaj nieco bardziej. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to rzeczywiście wpływ miejsca, czy tylko zadziałała jego wyobraźnia, jednak skutecznie wzmagało to jego niepokój.

Wstał i sięgnął po dzbanuszek jagód, które otrzymał na drogę od _youkai_ z Yatsuhary. Zjadł kilka z przyjemnością, bo w przeciwieństwie do mikstury od Hinoe, były słodkie i smaczne, po czym ubrał się i wyszedł na dziedziniec. Miał pewność, że już nie zaśnie, a w chłodnym powietrzu łatwiej mu było zebrać myśli.

Spojrzał na okolicę. Miesiąc temu wydarzyło się tutaj coś, co wymagało interwencji egzorcysty, a staw, nad którym mieszkała babcia Shibaty znajdował się rzut kamieniem od tego miejsca. Zapewne rezolutna staruszka nieraz przeczesała okoliczne zarośla w poszukiwaniu skarbów do uratowania.

Natsume nigdy nie zapytał kolegi, kiedy właściwie przedmioty w domu jego babci zaczęły lewitować, czego teraz szczerze żałował. Nie chciał go niepotrzebnie niepokoić, gdyby te sprawy okazały się jednak niezwiązane, więc nie mógł po prostu zadzwonić. Zwykli ludzie powinni żyć swoim zwyczajnym życiem, nie martwiąc się takimi rzeczami jak klątwy. Nie zamierzał też męczyć Natoriego, skoro ten marzył o wypoczynku beż żadnych nadnaturalnych zdarzeń.

Już niemal słyszał w wyobraźni, jak Nyanko wyzywa go od sentymentalnych idiotów, jednak znalazł ścieżkę i ostrożnie ruszył na dół. Skoro prostsze wyjścia nie wchodziły w grę, musiał sam sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku.


End file.
